


of cover stories and credulity

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [8]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Undercover Robin Ellacott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Well, I’m scared to walk by myself.”
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	of cover stories and credulity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the late post, a storm took out my power yesterday and I still don't have it back, and there was damage to my house that we're still trying to sort out. (Homeownership! Easy, fun and cheap.) This is day 8's prompt, I'll be doing day 9's shortly, so I won't have to worry about it later.
> 
> I've been enjoying dipping my toes back in Strikefic! Thank you, everyone, for your kudos and comments, they're so appreciated.

“Excuse me,” Robin said. “Could you... would you mind walking me to the Tube? I’m not familiar with this area, and I’m...” She chuckled nervously. “Well, I’m scared to walk by myself.”

Wearing a mid-length skirt and light makeup, looking as little-girl-lost as she could manage, Robin twirled a lock of hair.

Her target bought it immediately.

“Of course! It’s just down this way a bit,” he said, offering her an elbow. 

She took it with a trusting smile. “Thank you. What’s your name?”

Cormoran, hidden behind a hedge, snapped several pictures. “Oh, well done,” he murmured. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
